Saving Nessie
by gracefulasalice
Summary: After BD. The Volturi. A feared and hated word, or family. But when it is my daughter on the line, they shall cower in fear. And feel my hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Nessie By: gracefulasalice

Its funny that when you have a child you have so much joy in your heart that you feel you can protect it from anything. That if the tables were turned and you had to grant your life to save your beloved daughters you would. And you would do it again, and again, and again. Until you knew she was safe. Well that day has come. The volturi have found out about Nessie and Alice and I are rushing home to what may be our dealths.

Bella's POV!

I slammed the door to alice's yellow porche, "Listen Alice, this will be really dangerous and I want you to promise me one thing."

Alice turned to me with curiousity evident in her eyes, "I'll do anything Bella."

"The first chance you get I want you to run with Nessie. You and Jasper. I know that no one else will be able to. Jake will try to save me and Nessie and it will just be a huge mess." I confessed quickly.

"Fine, but I won't take Jasper. I'll take Rose. You need Jasper." she said solemnly.

I gave her a quick hug and we walked in through the front door. As soon as I walked through the door Edward embraced me.

"Bella. Bella, thank god your alright," he repeated as he stroked my hair.

"Edward I'm fine, where is Nessie?" I turned my head around as my eyes turned from scared to anger.

"Momma, I'm right here!" Nessie exclaimed from the top of the stairs. I ran to her at vampire speed and scooped her up.

"Nessie, thank god your alright." I cried.

Jasper walked in between all the cullens and started shooting out orders,"Alright everyone we need a plan. Now."

I walked to stand beside Jasper,"Jas if you don't mind I have actually thought of one." All seven pairs of vampire eyes were now on me. " Listen, Jake and the pack are on their way and they are circling the whole perimetre. And I've also asked Alice and Rose to do me a favor. And that is to run with Nessie the first moment they get. Shes not safe here and neither are they." I looked around to see if anyone was objecting.

Carlisle stepped forward,"I think Esme and Bella should go too then and Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I will hold them off."

I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention,"Esme should go. But not me. I have to stay," I repeated solemnly," I'm the only one who can hold off Jane. Otherwise we don't stand a chance."

Emmett nodded his head,"She's right. We wouldn't have a chance and I do have my pride but I know that I don't last two seconds with Jane without Bella here."

Nessie squirmed uneasily in my arms,"I have to stay!"

Everyone looked at her with suprise except Emmett. I looked at Edward for him to tell me what Emmett was thinking.

"My dear brother here has told Nessie that he thinks she has a good shot at defeating the whole volturi on her own." Edward explained with a grimace.

I saw Rosalies hand swing over and hit Emmett on the head.

Nessie shifted her body to look me in the eye,"Mommy I'm not leaving you here," she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Ness come on, don't make this hard. I'll be fine, alright?" She didnt look reasurred, "Aren't I always fine? And Daddy will protect me okay?"

Edward came forward and took Nessie's hand,"Listen princess, I promise I'll keep Mommy safe okay?"

Nessie bobbed her little head, "Alright."

That's when the eastern wall off the Cullen mansion came crashing in.

Someone let out a dark laugh,"Kock,knock?" she added with a smirk.

Author's Note!!!: Okay so just to clear things up, Nessie is only two right now. Oh, and they are all in original pairings. I only want one review to put up the next chapter!!!

By the way I don't really care for Jane or Alec so I killed them off. It's my plot i'll do what I want!


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Nessie!

Bella's POV!

"Nessie, stand in a crouch behind me." I ordered.

That's when Jake and the rest of the wolves came in, circling the volturi. There were only four; Jane, Demetri, Alec and Aro.

"Ahhhh, child, it has been a long time." Aro exclaimed. I growled in response. "Oh come now, no need to be rude."

I straightened from my crouch and snarled,"Rude, is breaking down the wall of someone's house. Rude, is scaring the crap out of my daughter. What do YOU have to say for yourself Aro?" I questioned curtly.

Looking as if I'd given him a compliment he replied,"sorry dear,just send us a bill."

That's when I lost it and launched myself at him, just to be caught in midair by Emmett and Jasper,"Don't lose it yet Bella, they may start learning our plan. Just stay cool," Emmett murmered in my ear.

"She's quite a frisky thing isn't she?" Demetri commented from the back.

Edward growled deep in his stomache. He now had Rose and Alice in a crouch in front of Nessie, "Alright, cut the bullshit Aro. What the hell do you want?"

Aro looked as if he had been slapped,"Edward, it seems your not as polite as your exterior implys." He chuckled.

Edward circled his head to look at Aro," You have endangered my entire family and you expect me to use proper edicuet. I don't think so." He snarled.

Alice and Rosalie were just on their way out the door when Jane started to leap across to them,"I don' think so Jane," I lurched at her wih such force that she flew through the whole in the wall to the outside. I turned my head to look at the members of the volturi,"I will warn you and your clan one time Aro. ..Daughter! Or I will be forced to kill you. Understood?"

All the Cullens looked at me in shock. I then saw Esme sneak out the door unnoticed after Alice and Rose.

Carlisle stepped forward,"Listen Aro we are sure you mean no harm," Jane let out a dark laugh,"But we're afraid we have to ask that you leave our home," he added sternly.

The attention turned back to me and Jane when they all saw that we were tearing at each other's skin. Demetri barked out a laugh,"Catfight on isle two."

Emmett came forward,"Shut up Demetri before I tear your hand off!" He sneered.

To jake words were cheap, he lurched at Demetri and let out a feral growl. That's when everything started. Jasper went for Alec, I was fighting Jane with Emmett, Jake and the pack were fighting Demetri, and Edward went for Aro. I finally had Jane in a hard choakhold. "Emmett run!" He looked at me surprisingly,"I can take care of Jane now! Run and find the others! Please!"

He thought for a moment, then gave me a quick peck on the cheek,"Good luck Bells!" And he ran through the door of the house.

Jane shrieked as I teared off her right arm,"Unggghh!"

By the time I finished ripping Jane to shreds, Carlisle had already started a fire. I took the remains of Jane and placed them in the fire.

As much as I would have loved to watch her burn, I had to check the progress of everyone else. Alec and Jane were dead. And Aro and Demetri had just started running for it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Jasper. "We'll let them go," He explained with a grin. Edward came up then and scooped me up,"We did it!" he exclaimed with a satisfied grin. I went over to thank the pack and send them home. Then I came back to Jasper to give him a hug.

"Thank-you Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"No thank-you! you convinced Alice to go out of harms way and Rose and Esme!" He said cheerfully, picking me up and spinning me around.

I laughed as I was put back on my feet. "Lets go find where they ran to now," I said with a sheepish grin. Then realization hit me,"Where is Carlisle?" I questioned.

Edward came to put an arm around me,"Don't worry love,I sent him to find the others."He explained.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist,"I love you. Do you know that?" He bent his head to kiss me hard ont he lips.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" He questioned with a smirk.

With a sweet voice I answered, "No, but why don't you tell me?"

"Well I wanna-" We were cut off but Jasper making fake vommit noises. He was rolling on the ground in fake anguish, "Oh god! Please! I feel like I'm in a house with horny teenagers! Help me!" He laughed in amusmant.

Me and Edward pulled apart and Edward growled in frustration, "Damn Jas you just have the best timing don't you?"

"Awee, is Eddiepoo angry?" Jasper asked with a puppydog face. I laughed uncontrollably at Edwards distraught face.

That's when the rest of the family walked in. Emmett face was full of amusmant, "Jasper, tell me you didn't anger Eddiepoo when he was just about to score!" Emmett said in fake astonishment. I scooped up Nessie and kissed her head.

"Momma why is Daddy angry." Nessie asked with a frown.

Edward walked over and took Nessie from me,"Awee I'm not angry princess. Me,Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jas were just pretending, weren't we guys?" Edward looked at Jas and Em for confirmation and the both nodded.

"Ohh. Your funny Daddy,"Nessie added.

Carlisle walked to the couch to sit down with Esme at his side,"What do you guys say we go out for breakfeast tomorrow??Carlisle asked.

All at the same time Emmett Jasper and Edward said,"Hunting right?"

Carlisle chuckled,"Yes boys." They sighed in relief.

"Well Ness has a birthday party tomorrow at 12 so if you guys wanna go before then sure." I said matter of factly.

"Well its settled then,"Esme said as she clapped her hands together.

Nessie went around saying goodnight to everyone and Edward went over to pick her up. We had a cottage not to far away that we sleep in so we will go tuck Nessie in there. Nessie is only half vampire so she sleeps and eats human food.

Author's note!: Okay so Jane and Alec are dead!! **HAPPY DANCE** sorry i just relle hate them and thought that its my story, ill kill whoever I want! Anyways, Demetri and Aro are still alive though!! But dont worry, in future chapters i plan on killing them hopefully!! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Nessie!  
5 years later...  
BELLA'S POV  
"Bella, we always knew they would be comming back...It was only a matter of time," Alice said with a frown on her face. We had just had the wolf pack over figuring out our defense.  
"But I just don't understand Alice!" I paused and tried to control my wreched breathing. "Why would they come back again! We killed members of their coven. They knew we could beat them! We should of just killed them while we could instead of sitting here doing absolutely nothing!" I groaned.  
It had been five years exactly since that horrible night with the volturi. Vevenge is obviously evident in their intensions. We killed the most powerful vampires of their coven and now they want to do the same with us. Alice says their plan is to kill me, Jasper, and herself. I shouldn't be afraid this time right? I mean, we've already killed the most powerful parts of their coven. At least that's what I thought. The volturi members that have been leftover from that night seeked out the most powerful and sinical vampires all across the world. So far the only advantage we have is to call the Denali coven to help us. Other than that all we have is the wolves.  
Nessie is now fully grown and in a relationship with Jacob. She grew up so fast. Months turned into years and pretty soon she was going on dates with Jake, and she's turned into quite the young lady. If only there was some way to protect her...

EDWARD'S POV  
My daughter Nessie. The most beautiful creature I've seen in my existence besides her mother..is in danger. Over the last few days myself, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett have been pondering how we can save our families. Its different than five years ago. Theres no Jane, which means that technically we don't need Bella to fight.  
The best plan that we've come up with is to run to the volturi ourselves. Almost like a sneak attack for when they least expect it. We'll bring the wolves maybe. Jake won't stand to be forgotten in such a memorial fight. But I can't help but think that if something happend to him, how crushed Nessie would be..  
I'm just going to have to take a risk. But one things for sure; I will not allow for the women of the coven to fight. We will not loose our entire coven over the volturi. And I will keep my daughter and wife alive, ad out of danger.  
I've made up my mind. I, am going to negotiate with the volturi. And if that's not good enough then we'll fight.

ALICE'S POV  
Jasper was just wispering sweet nothings in my ear when I came across a vision.  
_Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were all standing in front of the volturi. Edward's arm was torn to shreds and Jasper was screaming in outrage as Marcus tore at him countless times. Emmett was on the floor screaing in excruiating pain, and Aro let out a sadistic laugh. As members of the volturi scratched and cursed at Carlisle all he could do was sit there and reason with them. _The my vision switched scenes..  
_Bella was cowering over a crying Nessie, in a protective stance while a man in all brown and grey tore at Bella's sides and screamed angry words into the air. Rosalie ripped at his shirt from the back and bit at his shoulder in defense but nothing was stopping him. I was across the room, frozen in the same position. Screaming. That man we were fighting was deffinetly not human, and as he turned his face I saw from the distance that his face was covered by golden paint and his eyes were red.  
_I let out a scream and Jasper took my hand in comfort. "What plan do you and the boys have?" I questioned.  
He looked sheepish and worried and replied, "We were going to go to the volturi and reason with them.." He paused and a look of understanding came across his eyes, "It won't work will it? We'll die if we ambush them.." He looked distraught and for the first time, started to dry sob.  
I took his face in my hands, "We will find a way out of this Jasper. I promise you."  
He shook his head, "And what if it's at the price of our entire coven Alice? What if you don't make it? I could never live with myself! I wouldn't want to live! Not. without. you."  
Realization of the situation dawned on my face, "If we're going to do anythings it will be to make sure we save Nessie and that she has at least one person to take care of her. Me and you will always be together, even if its not here.."  
He smiled, "That's a promise darlin'!"

_AN: So what do you think? will the guys still go alone? Will Nessie and Jacob keep there relationship? And does Alice and Jasper promise stay true? REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
